Ship Class
Ships are divided into classes based on some key things; size, durability, weaponry, maneuverability and their use. These are the current ship classes and ships. Fighter Class These tiny ships spawn in carrier class ships. They do not have much firepower (only spinal weaponry such as phasers and cannons) but can overwhelm small ships with the help of their mothership in a swarm.these ships are recommended for support sieging * Fury * Frenzy * Nighthawk * Dragonfly * Xenophile Utility Class These ships are crucial in order to progress in the game as they are used for mining, transporting, and looting ores. Also very weak. * Wasp * Tango * Wyrm * Advanced Miner * Industrial Miner * Tempus * Hercules * Prospector * Harvester Frigate Class These ships are really just player transport ships. Fast speeds and medium hull, but not directly meant for battle against players as they have a very weak weapons. Frigates mainly have spinal weapons. * Starblade * Dropship * Avenger * Raven * Python * Osprey * Archangel * Viper * Abyss Destroyer Class Ships made for destruction. Usually having an array of light turrets these ships are pretty agile and have good shield and hull, making them good PvP ships. New players are recommended to get these ships as their first combat ship. * Corvid * Phantom * Centurion * Zero * Scimitar * Cobra * Sabre Tooth Cruiser Class These ships are nice fighters. They have small turrets but their main weapons are cannons, torpedoes, and phasers. Quite agile and decent shield and hull, overall a good fighter ship if you are good at aiming. * Xenon * Gunslinger * Reaver * Orion * Gideon * Nova * Spectre * Invictus * Sixfold Battlecruiser Class These ships are a better version of the cruiser. Agile, durable, and good turrets make these ships awesome during player versus player conflicts. * Bastion * Dire Wolf * Razor Wing * Radiance * Hecate * Aeaphiel * Grievon * Black Flare Battleship Class Awesome ships. Having very nice shield and hull and many turrets, these ships are the best for player versus player conflicts, outclassing most ships in battle, with some exceptions (with some skill, a ship of this class can take down a dreadnought with ease). * Sovereign * Hasatan * Hawklight * Aegis * Warlock * Archeon * Ampharos Dreadnought Class Siege ships. Dreadnoughts are giants, feared widely across games. They can easily destroy level 1 and 2 starbases by themselves. Very high shield and hull these ships are mainly acquired by players who are loyal to the game. * Sagittarius * Naglfar * Nemesis * Cyclops * Tennhausen * Apocalypse * Leviathan Carrier Class The carrier class of ship is a symbol of a player's work. They have many turrets and carry small fighters, which can help them overwhelm ships. With a few people on board piloting the fighters you can make a force to be reckoned with. Players who own these are either rich or have played the game a lot. Carriers have no size limitations. * Revelation * Rhino * Hevnetier * Stormbringer. * Vanguard * Borealis * Icarus * Nimitz * * * Titan Class (Unimplemented as of yet) These colossal ships will make players with anything smaller of a ship tremble. They have large amounts of heavy turrets and powerful spinal weapons, trading in speed and maneuverability for immense amounts of hull and shield, and this class could destroy Dreadnaughts and Battleships with ease. It is undecided at the moment how these will be owned; by players or factions, etc, but they are sure to make pilots scared. Artifacts would have been used to make them (these artifacts being Anti-Matter Shards, Data Archives, and Ascension Crystals). * Sanctuary * Vor * Cascadia * Hayabusa * Methia * Retribution Category:Ship